starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker was a legendary war hero and Jedi who helped defeat the Galactic Empire in the Galactic Civil War and helped found the New Republic, as well as the New Jedi Order. Born in 20 BBY to the fallen Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and the Princess of Alderaan, Padmé Organa, Luke was raised by Owen and Beru Lars on Tatooine in order to be hidden from the Galactic Empire as well his father, who had become Darth Vader. In 0 BBY, Skywalker's life changed forever. A chance purchase of two droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO, led to him to receive training in the ways of The Force from Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and to meet Han Solo, and Princess Leia Organa, who was, unbeknownst to him, his twin sister. Skywalker then destroyed the first Death Star and joined the Rebel Alliance. Biography Early life Luke Skywalker was born on Alderaan in 20 BBY, a decade after the birth of the Galactic Empire. He and his twin sister Leia, who was born shortly after him, were the children of Princess Padmé Organa and the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, a former hero of the Jedi Order who had recently fallen to the dark side of the Force and become a Dark Lord. The twins' mother and Obi-Wan Kenobi knew that the children, both having a natural affinity for The Force, needed protection from the Galactic Empire and their father. Deciding it would be best if they were separated, the two agreed to send the infant boy to live with Kenobi's younger brother, Owen Lars, and his wife, Beru, on Tatooine, while Leia would remain on Alderaan with her mother and grandfather, Senator Bail Organa. Kenobi took the infant to Tatooine personally, intending to watch over Skywalker as he grew, Kenobi chose to go into hiding on Tatooine and live close to the boy. During the first days of his exile, Kenobi visited his brother's home every day, but eventually his intervention in the family business would mark him an unwelcome man in Owen's eyes, and, as a result, Kenobi would eventually stop watching the boy every single day. According to Skywalker, his first use of the Force was when he was roughly six and, through the Force, located a lost screwdriver that was under the couch. He was severely scolded by his uncle, with the argument that he could only have known its location because he placed it there, and afterward learned not to duplicate the stunt. Adolescence When Skywalker was ten years old, he ran away when Owen refused to tell him information concerning his father. Unfortunately, the boy became lost in a sandstorm. In the desert, he had a vision of a tall, dark figure, and shortly afterward he met a young boy named Ani. The two boys realized that they had much in common, they were both great pilots, they both wanted to leave Tatooine some day, and that they could sense things before they happened. They soon discovered a Sand Person buried in the sand, and took his gaffi stick. They then sought shelter in a nearby cave but a pack of womp rats drove them back out into the storm, where they stumbled upon a red and white astromech droid. Ani rigged up the astromech's motivator to explode, causing a flare. Unfortunately, the flare attracted the attention of a krayt dragon that attacked the two boys. Skywalker lost sight of Ani, but on instinct, he killed the dragon by throwing the gaffi stick at its throat. Exhausted, Skywalker fell unconscious but, fortunately, Owen and a rescue party found him. Once they did, there was no sign of the krayt dragon or Ani. Skywalker, however, was certain it was more than just a dream, and Owen knew that there was something special about his adopted son. In what was possibly the first encounter Skywalker remembered having with Kenobi, Skywalker and Windy Marstrap were cruising down Beggar's Canyon in Skywalker's T-16 skyhopper in search of womp rats to bullseye. Crashing, the two managed to evade Sand People and discourage Jawas from stealing the skyhopper. Making camp in a cave, they were cornered by a krayt dragon, but Kenobi arrived and chased it off. Then, taming a dewback, the hermit returned Skywalker and Marstrap to the Lars homestead. Sometime during his teenage years, Skywalker was challenged to a speeder race by a local braggart, Gorm Maldorf, in The Cage. On the morning of the race, Gorm's decapitated body was found in the cage. Skywalker began his own investigation of the death, and with the help of Kenobi, he deduced that Gorm had been accidentally killed by his companion Chester the night before, while attempting to rig The Cage for the race. Skywalker spent the first nineteen years of his life on the Lars' moisture farm, where his uncle tried unsuccessfully to discourage all of his adventurous tendencies. This created friction between the two as Skywalker's daring nature conflicted with Owen's staid sensibilities. As a teenager, Skywalker dreamed of adventures beyond Tatooine and clashed with his uncle over his desires to fly among the stars to distant worlds. When prompted with inquiries about his father's past, Lars told him that his father had been "a navigator on a spice freighter." Despite this mild deception, Skywalker became an adventure-seeking youth, piloting his Incom T-16 Skyhopper through Beggar's Canyon and racing his landspeeder with little regard for his own safety. In addition to sharing his father's natural piloting skills, Skywalker developed a knack for mechanical repairs while looking after droids and fixing the moisture vaporators. Skywalker cultivated a group of like-minded friends on Tatooine, amongst whom he earned the nickname "Wormie." The group included Deak, Windy and Camie Marstrap and Fixer, whose horizons did not extend much past Tatooine itself, and "Tank" and Biggs Darklighter, who shared Skywalker's dreams of joining the Imperial Academy and becoming pilots. Darklighter was perhaps Skywalker's closest friend, whom he looked up to as a brother. Biggs left for the Academy in 1 BBY, much to Skywalker's pride, jealousy and dismay. As more of Skywalker's friends left the planet to follow their dreams, he became increasingly frustrated that his uncle would not allow him to leave, claiming that he still needed help with the farm. In truth, Owen was trying to prevent Skywalker from following in his father's footsteps. Personality and traits Luke Skywalker was known as a highly courageous, honourable, dutiful and fair person. In his youth, Luke was often impatient, impulsive, cocky, and reckless, having little regard for his own personal safety, playing practical jokes and looking ahead to the future with little regard for his present surroundings, all much to his adopted uncle's chagrin. According to Han Solo, his first impression of Skywalker was a naive kid who needed to be taught a thing or two. However, as he matured and his connection to the Force progressed, Luke became more patient and seasoned, and was often seen as having wisdom beyond his years. However, he still retained the same sense of humor and idealistic worldview of his youth, believing that most anyone was redeemable. This belief would stay with him for his entire life, as he would go so far as to spare the Dark Lady Shira Brie because he believed she could be redeemed, despite the fact there was much evidence to the contrary and a pressing need to have her eliminated. Some called Skywalker naive for this, although it was actually his kindness and ability to see the good in others that forced him to view others this way. Luke's sense of fairness often sought him to do the right thing, even when he was presented with difficult moral dilemmas. Despite his good nature, Luke possessed a hot temper and could become violent, particularly if his loved ones were threatened. He considered his decisions very deeply and was unwilling to allow other people to sacrifice themselves for him or be the reason that others suffered. Luke was known for being empathetic to his friends and family and would go to great lengths to help them, whenever he could. His loyalty, trust, and devotion to his comrades was virtually unshakable, as evidenced when Emperor Palpatine tried to sever his connection to his friends during their confrontation on board the Death Star, but ultimately failed. Luke was also a talented and charismatic leader, capable of inspiring hope and great loyalty from people of all walks of life. At times, he could be almost passive or serene, a result of his mastery of the Force that allowed him to remain calm and in control even in the heat of battle. Prior to his marriage with Bria Tharen, Luke had had a tumultuous, often tragic love life. Nearly every lover or would-be lover of his would either die or reject him, citing irreconcilable differences. Powers and abilities Luke Skywalker's skills with both the Force and lightsaber were exceptional. Skywalker had the Force potential to become one of the most powerful Jedi to ever exist. Lightsaber training Though he received non conventional training, Luke Skywalker became an exceptionally skilled Jedi in combat, making him one of the most powerful Jedi to ever live. Luke had knowledge of, practiced and specialized in Djem So, and Ataru, his father's lightsaber combat styles, though his use of Form V was probably as much instinctive as trained. He was known to possess some skill in Soresu, using it to deflect blaster bolts and was known to use an Ataru opening stance. He was also known to utilize two lightsabers in the Jar'kai style. However, Luke's particular form of lightsaber combat may have in the end been something entirely new, with traces of Form III, Form IV and Form V mixed together with his own techniques. Force powers Luke Skywalker was skilled in a great number of Force powers, giving him the same amount of Force potential as his father. His first conscious use of the Force was to locate a lost screwdriver under a couch, when he was only 6 years old. Only a short time after being given a lightsaber by Obi-Wan, Luke was able to instinctively block several blaster bolts fired in rapid succession by a remote, despite his lack of prolonged formal training. During the Battle of Yavin, Luke managed to destroy the first Death Star by letting the Force tell him when to fire his proton torpedoes, while traveling at very high speeds, and not knowing the distance to the port, and having no previous knowledge of proton torpedoes and their abilities. One should note that Luke only had little training with the Force at this time. Further testament to this, Luke was able to successfully Mind trick a stormtrooper into disregarding his concealed lightsaber, roughly two months after he had first seen Ben Kenobi perform it. Other abilities Luke applied the very opposite of Dun Möch on board the second Death Star by infusing love into Darth Vader's heart through spoken words. The young Jedi was successful, and Anakin Skywalker ultimately redeemed himself. Without any guidance except a handbook left by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker successfully built his first lightsaber, merely three years after he was first introduced to the Force, and undergoing formal training for less than a year. Like his father, Luke was an expert pilot, being the person who was responsible for destroying the first Death Star and managing to evade Darth Vader himself (albeit with help from Han Solo). He also landed a crashing Imperial Star Destroyer, with almost no loss of life, on Coruscant by allowing the Force to guide him at the Liberator controls. Skywalker continued to pilot an immense variety of starships throughout his life. Luke was able to speak a variety of languages such as Galactic Basic, Huttese, Jawa Trade language, Shyriiwook,Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook and Yuzz, and he claimed to know twelve other common languages. Appearances *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars: Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Skywalker family Category:Inhabitants of Tatooine Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Impersonators Category:Rebel Alliance members Category:Pilots Category:Farmers Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi trainees Category:Post-Ruusan Jedi Knights Category:Rebel Jedi Category:Jedi Masters of the New Jedi Order Category:Jedi Council members of the New Jedi Order Category:Inhabitants of Alderaan Category:House of Organa Category:Force-sensitives Category:Lightsaber combat instructors Category:Jedi instructors